


Poor, cursed children of Calypso

by Admiral_smile



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_smile/pseuds/Admiral_smile
Summary: James believes that all pirates are gold-hungry pieces of meat.Andrew childishly thinks that not all ghouls are bad.And Cutler just wants to tame the obstinate ghoul.





	1. Prologue: First Bite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheryldesuX](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SheryldesuX).



  _"The poor, cursed children of Calypso,_ _forced to eat human flesh,_  
_to satisfy their eternal hunger "_

    **"The legend of the cursed children of the ocean"**     

 

 

 

  James smiled wryly; he imagined what he looked like from the outside: the drooling Commodore, all decked out, was watching the group of guards trying to place the new pirate's corpse on the gallows. They did it so damn slow as if they knew that a hungry ghoul was watching them - there was a feeling that they were teasing him. As if, the Lord persuaded them.

With a silent curse, James shook his head; he tried to drive away all thoughts associated with Cutler.

  ****

_Metal bracelets unpleasantly pressed on his wrists, fortunately, his height allowed to stand on his feet, and not hang on the damn shackles. Kagune stupidly slid across the floor - a red lizard-like tail clinging to uneven stones, turning them over._

_Despite the growing hunger, he was focused on not breaking down and breaking the chain to break out of here - this would only bring problems._

_The nasty creaking of the iron door made him open his eyes._

_****_

   When the soldiers left, leaving the body alone, the ghoul pushed off his feet and the kagune from the edge of the wall, and jumped off, landing heavily on the dusty ground. Snorting James glided to the gallows, he stopped several times listening, then continued to walk on. Ghoul stopped when he reached the body, he contemptuously sniffed the air and immediately winced, and hissing a few curses, he pulled the sleeve off and sank his teeth into the flesh just above the mark. He did not pray or thank heaven for food as if in front of him was a suicide or a navy criminal - pirates are greedy for gold pieces of meat.

The tip of the scaly tail tightly wrapped around the dead pirate's elbow smashing and twisting it. James grimaced, tearing his teeth with supple flesh, tearing out jagged pieces - he hastily swallowed them. He did not think about the blood that smearing on his face, he did not think about scraps of meat that were stuck between the teeth and between the folds of the scarf.

****

_“And everyone will get what they wants", - Beckett sang jokingly, he calmly, even too calmly, for the person standing in front of the hungry ghoul stabbed an uneven pink piece of meat on the Commodore's front saber and mockingly brought it closer to James face._

_Eat the proposed meat was equal to defeat._

_Without thinking about who this lump of flesh used to be, Norrington succumbed forward and ripped it off the blade with his teeth - he lost._

_“Good boy,” - Cutler coaxed, lowering " **his** " saber._

_Sliding past the blade red tail obediently clung to the feet of the new " **master** "._

****

Feeling that someone touched him ghoul abruptly turned with a wet crack, pulling the dead man's hand out of the joint.

  “Commodore, are you alright?” - Andrew carefully reached for James.

Shudder, the ghoul opened his jaws, releasing a severed limb, he froze, letting the Lieutenant's hand touch his face, then made a dash forward, sinking his teeth into an unprotected shoulder.

Gillette cried out helplessly, he reflexively took a sharp step backward, but, failing to keep his balance, fell backward pulling James over himself. Commodore with all his weight pressed him to the ground. With a hollow growl, the ghouls rankle Andrew’s shoulder - dense blue lieutenant uniform turned red.

   - James, please! - Lieutenant hit James back, he tried to get his attention, - James! - Andrew ran his trembling fingers under the powdered wig.

Sensing how his hair was being pulled ghoul released the lieutenant’s shoulder with a dull grow and moved abruptly to the right - his jaws stiffened dangerously close to his throat hidden under a scarf and high collar.

Griming Gillette clenched James's hair tighter. He flinches when he felt the hot breath of a ghoul touch his neck, and then his teeth.

Nevertheless, nothing happened. Norrington simply weakly held his throat with teeth, as he if not daring to snatch his friend Adam's apple

Andrew opened one eye, then the other.

  - James? - hoarsely called the lieutenant.

Gillette’s voice calling for him sobered Norrington. Loudly screaming, James pushed his hands and feet off the ground and leaped away from Andrew, and sharply turned around and rushed away.

Andrew turned his head, panting as he watched the ghoul push off the ground and jump onto the wall.

Gillette allowed himself to cry only when James finally disappeared from his sight.

He did not know why he was crying: from pain or fear.


	2. Second bite

   Andrew hesitantly lifted the bandage soaked in alcohol to the bite. He had to take care of the wound himself — he could not ask Theodore for help, much less turn to Dr. Doyle. Taking a deep breath, Gillett ran a folded bandage over his shoulder and immediately pulled back his hand. Andrew hissing through his teeth released the swathe and trembling fingers touched the redness around the bite. 

****

       

Oliver Grimm frowned as he measured the stone floor of the cell - he was here for the third time and according to the unreliable words of the Lord for the last time. With a loud creak the door opened. - You were late, Mr. Mercer - Oliver spun. His lips spread out in a wide welcoming smile that immediately disappeared from his face - Norrington came into the camera instead of the faithful Cutlers dog - Ian Mercer.

             “Ah, mister, Commodore,” -  Grimm took a few steps and stopped at arm's length from James, “I hope my father won't find out about this,” - he purred, jokingly around the camera with his hand. Oliver was one of those children of the highest ranks who could afford to be rude to the ranks below the Admiral and freely communicate with the pawns of the Lord.

Norrington was silent.

         - Oh, I see you are laconic, - Grimm put his hand on James' chest, - It is not surprising that my uncle trusts you so much. Maybe you can even succeed as far as Admiral, ” - rising to his toe, Oliver whispered, his lips almost touching the Commodore’s ear. Pulling away, he shrugged and slapped the Commodore on the chest and leisurely headed for the open door.

Norrington grabbed Oliver by the elbow.

         What do you allow to yourself ?! - hissed Grimm. He turned sharply and struck the Commodore on the back. Still, without saying a word, James slowly turned to Oliver. Grimm recoiled, he watched in horror, as if in slow motion the whites of the Commodore’s eyes were turning black and the green pupils flashing red. He did not have time to scream before the scarlet scaly tail with a wet sound pierced his belly and came out near the spine from the back.

       “What ... you ... is it?” - every word came out with blood, - My ... father ..., - Grimm groaned plaintively, he did not feel pain, only a strange feeling of emptiness and fear.  
Kagune tightly wrapped around Oliver's waist, squeezing it. Ghoul approached his poorly resisting prey, and roughly clasped the victim’s head with the tip of his tail and deflected it to the side, revealing his neck.  
   The pain came later, it broke into his mind along with the ghoul's teeth on the throat.  
Grimm wheezed. In agony, he clung helplessly to James's coat.  
      “Commodore, you should be careful if you don’t want to be disturbed while eating,” - said Cutler, grinning, holding out in the right doorway.  
Grimm raised his face as he tried to turn his head toward his chance of salvation; instead of pleading for help, bloody bubbles burst on his lips.  
The last thing what Oliver heard before tightening the tail jerked head toward mercifully breaking his neck were the words of Beckett's: "Spoiled brat."

****

       “Andrew, did something happen?” - Asked Theodore anxiously, touching the lieutenant’s shoulder.  
 Gillett quietly screamed and immediately bit his tongue, turning to his friend, muttered guiltily: "It's all right."  
       “I don’t think so,” - said Groves.  
        “Pirates,” - Andrew replied grimly - “By the way, where is James?” - without giving Theodore anything to say Gillett asked.

****

      “Poor cursed children of Calypso, forced to eat human flesh to satisfy their eternal hunger,” - said Cutler quietly, he watched with bored curiosity as the ghoul gutted Alexander's Grimm nephew.  
In response to the lines from the legend came the crunch. James hastily grinds Oliver’s palm with his sharp teeth, now and then raised his eyes to make sure that Cutler did not try to take away his food.  
      “Poor, hungry child,” - snorting Beckett up from the dusty steps and shaking off his green coat went towards the ghoul.  
Catching a movement out of the corner of his eye, James lifted his head and stood still, watching the Lord approach him.  
      “Poor child,” - Cutler carefully sank down beside the Commodore - “How many of you are here ... in London?” - Lord brought his hand to the face of a ghoul.  
James bent his head to the side - breathing hoarsely, he released the damaged limb from his teeth and, awkwardly, stepping over with his hands, crushing Oliver's organs with his palms, leaned forward, pushing his face into the inner part of the " **owner** " palm.  
With a tired and guilty guttural gurgling, Norrington pulled back and gently stretched his lips to the Lord's fingers, probably it was a manifestation of affection and gratitude - but Beckett preferred to pull back his hand, despite the confidence in the loyalty of the broken James, he did not want to risk.

****

      “I saw him leaving the Lord’s office,” - Theodore said with a shrug.  
In his day off? - Gillett asked uncertainly.  
      “Andrew,” - Gruvs shook his head disapprovingly - “There may be various reasons for this.”  
       “But ... but,” - Andrew mumbled offendedly.  
       “He will accompany us next time,” - Theodore patted his friend gently on the back.  
       “Okay,” - Gillett agreed, smiling awkwardly - “Then we should hurry,” pushing Gruvs jokingly, he ran to the wall, leading into the garden and deftly jumped on one of the boxes.  
Theodore took a deep breath. Gruvs knew very well that his friend's fun had been played, but he still played along to him - in spite of everything, he would protect Andrew and try to find out what he was eating.  
       Andrew! - Theodore abruptly turned around and rushed for his friend. He was not as agile as Gillett, and therefore the jump was not so easy for him - having pushed off his legs from a suspiciously creaking box, he caught on the wall painfully hitting his torso. Muttering a few curses, Theodore pulled himself up and, awkwardly pushing himself away, threw his leg over the top of the wall and stood up, still.  
     “You could just use the gate,” - Gruvs remarked.  
     “That would be too easy,” - Andrew said with a wide smile.  
Theodore could not restrain himself from smiling back.  
Before jumping off after Gillett, he noisily sucked in the air.  
This gesture Andrew did not notice, as was the fact that for a few moments Theodore’s eyes flashed red.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the ghouls canon a bit - now they are “children of calypso”. They have sharp teeth and they can hold their breath for a long time and swim well.


End file.
